


the day you left.

by carterhack



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: I wasn't going to post it, but for some reason I am???, this is entirely a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: High school was full of ups and downs. You lost friends. You gained friends. That was high school. You were never going to be completely content, but there was always some kind of good. Cyrus Goodman always thought the good was shorter lasting than the bad, though. It always felt as though every single time he had something good in his life, a cloud of darkness would soon follow. But that was just him being a melodramatic teen. There was no way every single time he was happy, something worse would no doubt follow. Right?





	the day you left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Vent fic

High school was full of ups and downs. You lost friends. You gained friends. That  _ was _ high school. You were never going to be completely content, but there was always some kind of good. Cyrus Goodman always thought the good was shorter lasting than the bad, though. It always felt as though every single time he had something good in his life, a cloud of darkness would soon follow. But that was just him being a melodramatic teen. There was no way every single time he was happy, something worse would no doubt follow. Right? 

 

Everything seemed to be going fine for the most part, at least. Okay, no, it was more than fine. Things were, and Cyrus really didn't like to use this term loosely, pretty perfect. The end of junior year was nearing and he was passing all of his class. He was about to be a senior, then he would be on his merry way to graduation. Not to mention his friends, who were the absolute best. There was Jonah, of course. His boyfriend of eight months who he somehow managed to find through endless amounts of concentrated luck. He was a great, silly dork who never failed to bring a smile to Cyrus's face. Then Andi, who was truly and genuinely like a sister to him. They had been together through so much, and they had so much in common that of course they would be like siblings. Then there was Buffy. It would take a lot to describe Buffy Driscoll. She was a source of fire, that one. She crashed into Cyrus's life like a comet, rooting herself in his atmosphere like she belonged there. She was something that Cyrus had always longed for.  _ A Best Friend. _ And not just the way he was with his other best friends, this was different. They were entertained like soulmates, just platonic ones. It felt so good to have Buffy with him, so natural, that Cyrus vowed to never leave Buffy's side no matter what. And he didn't. Through arguments and fights and all the shit he went through with other friendships, he was always there for Buffy. And she was always there for him. Until she wasn't.

 

It happened on a Friday afternoon. Cyrus felt like he was on top of the world, at the time. He felt confident. He felt good. Everything was set into place. He was going to finish high school with decent enough grades. Then he'd move in with Buffy in the summer. This was a known plan for awhile now, them moving in together. They just fit so well, of course they'd be compatible when living together. Cyrus did the cleaning. Buffy did the cooking. They were the perfect match. Buffy had even been looking at apartments the week before. Before they had made these plans, Cyrus was terrified of the future. He didn't know what he was going to do or where he was going to go, all until Buffy. She had somehow managed to calm him down for the future. They would move in together, they'd help each other out. No matter what happened, at least he knew he had her. 

 

That's why it hurt so bad when he got the message. See, Buffy was homeschooled. Her parents decided to homeschool her because they found it easier, incase they had to move again. Cyrus was scared it would affect their friendship, but it really didn't. They were still best friends. Well, until he got the message. That's when everything went to shit.

 

Because on a rainy Friday afternoon, Cyrus got a message from his best friend. Or, former best friend. At first, for some reason, Cyrus thought it was a joke. There was no possible way Buffy would just ties with Cyrus completely. No matter what her parents said or how bad of an influence they thought he and his friends were, there was no way she'd actually go along with that. There was no way she'd leave them. Leave him.

 

For a minute, Cyrus just stared at the message, feeling a sense of numbness wash over him. He didn't really feel anything; he didn't really believe it. Then the room started to spin. Because it was raining, him, Andi, and Jonah were all sitting around a classroom talking and laughing. Neither of them looked down at their phones. Neither of them seemed to get what was going on. She had said she was cutting all of them out. Why had they not gotten any messages? Cyrus stood up shakily, clutching his phone in his hands. The room was spinning rapidly now, and Cyrus couldn't see. Everything was blurry. He didn't know if that was from dizziness or tears, but he needed to get out of there. He mumbled that he was going to go get air before pushing himself out of the classroom urgently.

 

Once he was outside, he was hyperventilating. What the fuck was he going to do? Was she really not going to fucking talk to him again? Tears were falling down his face at a rapid pace, and he leaned against the wall of the classroom for support. He couldn't breathe. He just heaved and hiccuped and choke. He couldn't stop. Broken sobs just escaped him, crashing out like waves of the ocean. He felt completely and utterly broken. 

 

Then Jonah and Andi came out, concern on their faces as they asked him what was wrong. He couldn't speak. He just sobbed out into nothingness, shaking his head rapidly. They understood, somehow, that he didn't want to talk about it, so they rushed over to him and wrapped their arms around him.

 

Cyrus hugged them back so hard that he probably hurt them, but he didn't think of that in that moment. He just held onto them with intense furiosity, not planning on letting go. If he let go, he was scared they would slip through his fingers. If he let go they would disappear. Just as she did. 

 

After they had all pulled away, Cyrus was still sobbing, but he knew they couldn't stay like that all day. He also had to tell them what happened. 

 

He couldn't speak, though. He just couldn't. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. It was like one of those nightmares where no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't speak. This entire thing felt like a nightmare. One that he couldn't wake up from.

 

He settled on handing them the phone, the text opened up on his screen. They took turns reading it before crashing their arms into him again. They needed that. To be all together, holding onto each other as if the world was ended. Because it was. Their little world, the one with all four of them that they had created together, was gone. It was broken. 

 

They would have to help each other through this wreckage. Convincing each other it wasn't their fault. Making sure the other's were okay. Promising to each other that this would never happen with them. Although she did it, they would never leave one another. And even though that didn't stop the grieving process, it did help them. Because that's what it was, grieving. They were grieving a lost friendship. Somehow, that was harder to get over than a breakup or a lost pet because, really, they would never talk to her again. That prospect hurt more than anything. They were all there for each other, though. In the best ways, that helped them feel better. Although she was gone, they seemed to get stronger in her absence. They had realized who their real friends were, and they had even realized Amber was one of the truest friends they will ever meet, during this time. So, yeah, they were all hurting, but they had each other. There was always going to be that hole that Buffy created, but they had the best support system to help them through that.

 

Buffy Driscoll crashed into their life like a comet. Yet none of them were ready for the damage a comet can make. Somehow they managed to work through it together, though. 


End file.
